


“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kind of AU, M/M, kevin wants andrew but fucks neil, kind of got details from nora's extra, was basically what he told him in the nora extra, where neil tells andrew during a therapy session he and kevin have been having sex since halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: Kevin wants Neil.





	“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

“Is Neil executing those shots on goal wrong, or something?”

Kevin startled, head knocking into Nicky’s as he nearly dropped his racquet. He grabbed his shoulder where Nicky’s chin had hit and stiffened.

“Maybe,” he said, annoyed. Nicky would assume Kevin was annoyed at him wasting precious practice minutes when really Kevin was annoyed with himself for wanting to fuck his teammate. Another one of his teammates.

“He’s made every shot,” Nicky noted, holding his chin in one hand and the side of his forehead with the other.

“That’s because I’m not out there.”

Kevin didn’t flinch, but it was a near thing. He looked at the clock on the wall. “How did you change out so fast?”

“Where’s Aaron?” Nicky asked just as Aaron stalked onto the court, fuming. “You didn’t murder him.”

“I should have. He knows I hate stupid questions.”

“Oh.” Kevin didn’t know what Aaron wanted to ask but a million possibilities ran through his head.

Andrew’s eyes on him was disconcerting. “Oh, yourself.”

Kevin was soaked in sweat but he suddenly felt cold. He saw Andrew’s eyes flick to the court and didn’t need to follow his gaze to know Andrew had caught him staring.

“What’re you standing around for?” Wymack called.

Nicky groaned and opened the court door on the visitor’s side to let himself in. Andrew closed it behind him, ignoring their coach’s resigned, “Andrew.”

He took a step closer to Kevin so that Kevin had to tilt his head down to look back at him. Kevin knew he couldn’t help the smile that stretched his mouth wide but he thought that perhaps he was exaggerating a little to make Kevin uncomfortable.

“You and Neil?” Andrew tapped his fingers to his bottom lip. “Interesting.”

Kevin glared. “There’s nothing going on. Even if there was, what do you care? You told me no. Twice.”

He stepped around Andrew to get to the door.

* * *

Kevin stomped past Neil and into the locker room. He slammed his helmet onto a bench harder than necessary and started undressing.

“What?” he snapped at Neil.

Neil pursed his lips. “Are we not practicing tonight?”

“Practice by yourself.”

Neil watched Kevin stuff his things into his locker, taking a few tries because the force he was using to stuff everything in had things immediately falling back out. He wanted to ask what happened but knew Kevin well enough by now to know he wouldn’t get an answer.

Instead he started to change back into his normal clothes, too. When he came out of the bathroom stall, Andrew was sitting on the bench Kevin had slammed his helmet onto only minutes before.

“What’s wrong with Kevin?”

Andrew shrugged.

“It must’ve been something major if he’s decided he’s not even going to practice tonight,” Neil continued.

“He likes to be dramatic.”

Neil put his things in his locker before turning back to Andrew. Andrew held up a hand. “Don’t waste a turn. It’s not my truth to tell.”

He wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean. He settled for following Andrew and Kevin back to the car.

* * *

“Why won’t you leave me alone about it?” Kevin demanded. “I don’t like him!”

“You like me.” It was a statement, would probably always be a statement, and it drove Kevin crazy.

He stared defiantly at Andrew. “Fine. I’ll ask him out.”

“Good.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Ask him out.”

“He said he doesn’t swing,” Kevin spluttered. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this ... things like this. It’s not bad enough I’ve embarrassed myself in front of you? You want me to go up to a guy - a fucking  _teammate_  - who says he doesn’t swing and ask him out? What the fuck, Andrew?”

Andrew grinned. “I knew you were all talk because you didn’t even wait for another conversation to pretend you’d changed your mind. You will never do it.”

* * *

Kevin drained his drink. He glared over in the general direction of the bar, thought he saw one of their costumed teammates, and grabbed another drink from the tray on their table.

“Where’s Andrew?” Neil asked.

“Fuck Andrew.” Kevin’s response was automatic and Neil raised his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure no one fucks Andrew without his permission,” Neil commented slyly. “And from what I’ve heard, he’s already told you no.”

Kevin choked on his drink.

Neil leaned forward. “What makes you think he’d let me fuck him?”

“Would you?” Kevin asked, a little breathless, mind whirling.

When Neil shrugged and leaned back away from Kevin, Kevin grabbed his arm. “You said you didn’t swing.”

“I don’t.” Neil searched his face and slowly unclenched Kevin’s fingers from around his bicep.

“But you would fuck Andrew?”

Again, Neil shrugged and relaxed back into his seat. His gaze poured over the crowd. “He hates me.”

Before he could stop them, the words came tumbling from his lips. “I don’t.”

Neil’s brows furrowed. He quickly smoothed them over. “Do you want to fuck Andrew?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kevin answered honestly. His throat was dry.

“Would you fuck any guy who said yes?”

“No.”

Kevin studied Neil’s profile. He looked and sounded bored but Kevin watched him breathe in deep and hold his breath.

“Would you fuck me?”

Heat creeped up his neck and his stomach twisted. It reminded him of the time Riko told him to ‘fuck Thea and get it over with.’

Neil looked at him from the corner of his eye and Kevin remembered he had asked a question. Kevin clamped down on the feeling that it might be a trick and croaked out, “I want to.”

“Want to what?” Allison asked, grabbing the drink out of Kevin’s hand.

“Want to what?” Neil repeated in French, innocently.

Kevin answered, “I want to fuck you.”

“Hello?” Allison said.

“Go to the bathroom,” Neil told her. “We’ll be back.”

Kevin got up, angling his body away from Allison and followed Neil through the crowd. When they were far away enough from Allison, he grabbed Neil’s arm.

He leaned down and put his lips close to Neil’s ear so he could hear him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

He turned around. He pulled Kevin down by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Kevin’s hands remained at his sides but he parted his lips when he felt Neil’s tongue.

Kevin was breathless when Neil pulled away. He smirked, possibly at Kevin’s dumbfounded expression, more likely at the tent in Kevin’s Halloween costume.

“I’ve never been fucked before,” Neil said and Kevin thought he heard a waiver. “But that wasn’t too bad and if you don’t care that I don’t really know what I’m doing, I want you to fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember hating this fic I wrote, but I just reread it and it's not so bad. At least I think. Let me know what you think!


End file.
